My past, my present and my future
by Lara Cox
Summary: This is a one chapter fic that takes place in the season six finale…. What was Monica thinking after she left Richard's apartment? How did she found out that Chandler wanted to propose? Why was she thinking while she settled the candles?


**This is a one chapter fic**

**It takes place in the season six finale…. What was Monica thinking after she left Richard's apartment? How did she found out that Chandler wanted to propose? Why was she thinking while she settled the candles? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends…. All I own is a computer…. and Courtney's last name (but I only own that while I am in internet) …**

My past, my present and my future

"Nothing of this is fair"… "Nothing! Nothing". After I said that, bursting into tears, my ex boyfriend hold my and I hid my head on his chest. After I moment of silence I said it again… "nothing!"…

Of course my situation wasn't fair… I had and ex boyfriend who wanted to give me everything I had ever wanted… and I boyfriend who I loved more than everything in this world, but who apparently didn't love me enough to give me a family…

Richard and I made eye contact… and suddenly I was so close to his lips… we almost kissed… almost… while I was feeling him so close to me I realized that all my problems would go away if I loved him… IF I loved him… but I didn't love him… I loved Chandler…

For the record… I really loved Richard once… he did meant a lot to me, and it would have been so easy to kiss him in that moment… I could have kiss Richard… but Chandler would have never forgiven me… I wanted to kiss Richard in that moment, but I wanted to be whit Chandler more.

I was so confused… I had to go… if I stayed there I would have done something that I would have definitely regret later… "I need to think things over"… that was all I said to him and of course that my ex understood that…

Nobody could accuse Richard of being a bad guy… nobody would accuse him of being stupid… he knew that there was no use in kissing me while I was in that state of mind… he wanted me to be with him because I wanted to… not because I was upset and mad at my boyfriend… He didn't want to use my confusion in his own benefit… so he let me go and gave me time to think… to figure up what I want…

Richard was my past, Chandler was my present, but apparently he didn't want to be my future.

I wanted Chandler in my future so much…

I went to the coffee house to do some thinking, and I saw Joey… desperately looking for me…

Joey- Monica! Thanks God!

Monica- what?

Joey- Don't marry Richard! Chandler is looking for you… he is going to propose!

Monica- please… stop it… I know you love Chandler, but don't lie to protect him..

Joey- I'm telling you the truth Mon…. he bought a ring and he was going to propose the other night, during dinner, but Richard showed up and he couldn't do it… then we all acted weird because we thought you two were engage… and Chandler decided to pretend that he hated marriage so you would be surprised when he proposed…

Monica- oh my God!

Joey- is the truth… that is why he didn't lend you his jacked… because the ring was in it… and we all wanted to see your hand when you came back for dinner because we thought you were wearing the engagement ring…

So…. that wasn't my imagination?…. when everybody asked to see my hand I thought that something weird was going on and I started to think… then I remembered the jacket incident… Chandler's obsession whit asking me if I was ok… the fancy champagne he ordered… and the sweet speech he was saying when I saw Richard coming inside the restaurant… I figure that maybe… just maybe… he wanted to propose…. But then he started acting like he was so afraid of commitment and so against marriage that I forget about his behavior of the night before.

Monica- I don't believe this!… is he really going to propose?

That is when I came out whit the idea of proposing to him… after all he wanted it to be a surprise.

Joey- yes, he is…

Monica- Joey… I will wait for him in my apartment…. You tell him that I left… that I'm in my parents house or something…

Then I went to my apartment felling overjoyed….

Richard was my past and Chandler was my present… but he wanted to be my future!

I met Chandler for so long… we had a lot of history together…. Chandler was my past too…

Richard was only my past and Chandler was my past, my present and my future…

While I was setting the candles and preparing a romantic atmosphere for my proposal I suddenly started feeling very anxious… "When you realize that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you want the rest of your life to start right away"… it was a line from my favorite movie: "When Harry met Sally"…. And that line explained exactly what I was feeling in that moment….

I finished preparing the romantic atmosphere… and suddenly all my life was turning around timing… my past had come back to me three years too late… and the guy who was my past, my present and my future was taking to long to come home….

Finally, he opened the door of our apartment and he saw me there… I had to say something…

Monica- you said you wanted it to be a surprise….

And the rest is history… 

The end

So…. what do you think of this? Tell me your opinion… it means the word to me… PLEASE!


End file.
